


Obsolete

by Sed_Moksheim



Category: Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF, Staged (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed_Moksheim/pseuds/Sed_Moksheim
Summary: COWT11Week 5 - You’re so old you’re still on MySpace.com
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Kudos: 2
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Obsolete

**Author's Note:**

> COWT11  
> Week 5 - You’re so old you’re still on MySpace.com

Chiuse dietro di sé la porta della stanza e corse a sedersi alla scrivania. Un piccolo broncio sul suo volto faceva intendere il suo umore.  
Il computer era già acceso e a David bastò selezionare una piccola icona per far partire la chiamata.  
Sì era ormai abituato a quella routine, complice il lockdown, ed era diventato abbastanza capace nell'usare quei nuovi sistemi di comunicazione.  
Michael, dal canto suo, non aveva mai avuto difficoltà con la tecnologia, i social media e il mondo di internet in generale - beh, magari qualche problema su Twitter era nato, così come dei flame che erano finiti con una sua risposta piccata... ma faceva comunque parte dei giochi no?  
Rispose alla chiamata, sistemandosi i capelli - ormai totalmente fuori controllo - e sedendosi dritto davanti alla telecamera.  
"Ehy!" lo salutò con un cenno della mano. "Hai chiamato prima del solito oggi!"  
David rispose al saluto alzando anche lui una mano e agitandola davanti allo schermo. "Ah... davvero?" Si girò alla ricerca dell'orologio per constatare effettivamente la veridicità di quanto detto da Sheen. Fece una smorfia, arricciando il naso. "Sì, sì, in effetti ho chiamato un'ora prima del solito... non farci caso."  
"Va tutto bene?"  
"Sì, sì... tu? Ti ho disturbato forse? Lyra dorme ancora?"  
Michael lo guardò, curioso di sapere cosa stesse accadendo al suo amico.  
"Non preoccuparti David. Se ti ho risposto è perché potevo farlo." Spiegò subito. "Piuttosto... che ti succede? Sembri nervoso."  
"Io? Nooo, figurati! Sto bene, totalmente bene."  
Sheen alzò un sopracciglio, poco convinto dalle parole di Tennant.  
"Non eri un grande attore tu?"  
"Oh, Michael smettila!"  
"Allora dimmi che succede e perché mi hai chiamato." David sospiró. "Va bene, va bene..."  
Sentì un rumore provenire da una delle stanze adiacenti e tese le orecchie, cercando di captare qualcosa.  
"David?" In tutta risposta Tennant gesticolò, cercando di far capire all'altro di non parlare. "Se non vuoi sentirmi dovresti disattivare l'audio del microfono!" Alzò volutamente il tono Sheen.  
Una porta si chiuse, sbattendo più forte del dovuto, poi tornò il silenzio.  
Michael cominciava ad essere già stufo di tutto quel mistero e quella perdita di tempo.  
"David Tennant, sto parlando con te." Lo richiamò. "Dimmi perché sono qui o lasciami andare a fare la lista della spesa!" "Fai tu la lista?" "Certo. Con Anna, ovviamente. Volevamo fare un dolce svedese di cui ha trovato la ricetta su internet proprio ieri e..."  
"Internet, internet... sempre questo dannato, maledettissimo, internet!"  
"... cosa è successo? Sei andato su qualche strano sito e hai preso qualche virus?" "No." "Aperto dei pop-up di siti porno?" "C-cosa? No!" "E allora perché ti stai lamentando così? Appena ho nominato internet hai iniziato a dare di matto... significa che è successo qualcosa." "Ma no, no... non proprio... cioè..." Iniziò a balbettare e parlare velocemente David, marcando sempre più il suo accento scozzese.  
"Parla."  
David sbuffò e si tirò indietro i capelli - o, per meglio dire, i suoi capelli con le extencions lunghi e ingestibili.  
"Va bene. È tutta colpa di questi maledetti 'cosi'." Sheen assentì con un cenno del capo, spronando l'altro a procedere nel discorso.  
"E ovviamente Georgia non tiene conto che io non sono giovane come lei e non capisco ancora tutti i meccanismi di questi dannati aggeggi." "Capisco..." Ghignò subito Michael, intuendo già dove volesse andare a parare David. "E dimmi... cosa ti ha detto Georgia? Avete discusso?"  
"No, discusso no ma... non capisce! Lei è giovane e..." "E cosa ti ha detto da farti infastidire così tanto, David?"  
"Ha detto che sono... che parola ha usato esattamente? Ah, sì. Antiquato!"  
Sheen scoppiò a ridere rumorosamente.  
"Cosa? Che diavolo ti ridi? Non mi starai mica prendendo in giro anche tu, vero?"  
"No, no. Scusami. Era solo una situazione così reale che sono riuscito a figurarmela e..." sghignazzò ancora, trovando il tutto assurdamente buffo.  
"Quindi mi hai chiamato perché ti sei sentito offeso da quanto ti ha detto tua moglie?"  
David si leccò il labbro inferiore, pensando ad una risposta che non lo facesse passare per un ragazzino ma non riuscì a trovarne una che non sarebbe stata subito neutralizzata da Michael, dalla parte opposta dello schermo.  
"Sì... sì, è così. È come dici tu. Ok? Mi ha offeso. Ci credi? Me lo ha detto davvero! Io sono... antiquato! E anche sconcertato." David sospirò, poi fece una smorfia contrariata e alzò le mani al cielo. "Sei così vecchio che sei ancora su MySpace.com!" Ripeté imitando la voce di Georgia. "Devi aggiornarti, fare un po' di gavetta sui social network!"  
Michael ridacchiò di gusto. "Per cosa? Perché ti ha dato del vecchio o perché ti sei effettivamente reso conto di esserlo?"  
David puntò il dito contro la videocamera. "Michael io ti... aaah, pensavo mi avresti capito! E comunque, solo per fare un piccolo appunto, tu sei anche più vecchio di me!" "Già... ma non uso MySpace già da un bel po'!" Lo canzonò Sheen, accarezzandosi distrattamente la lunga barba grigia e guardandolo con un sorriso attraverso lo schermo del computer.  
Erano distanti da mesi ma non avevano rinunciato a sentirsi e vedersi sfruttando la tecnologia a loro disposizione. Erano 'vecchi' ma, pur di farsi compagnia e condividere ogni cosa delle loro vite, si erano adattati - chi più chi meno - anche a quella nuova, curiosa routine.  
"Michael?" La voce di David si fece assurdamente più languida e bassa. "No." "Ma non ho ancora detto niente!" "Appunto. So già cosa vuoi chiedermi!" "Non puoi saperlo." "Certo che posso."  
David sbuffò. "Pensavo di potermi fidare di te." "Perché, non ti fidi?" Chiese Michael fingendosi offeso; quando vide l'espressione di David - no, non sembrava affatto un uomo della sua età quando assumeva certi atteggiamenti ed espressioni - sorrise con dolcezza. "Avanti, dimmi." "Hai detto di no!" "Beh, non farmi tornare sui miei passi allora!" "Oh, ok... ok..." David si grattò il collo, leggermente nervoso. "David... allora?" "Puoi aiutarmi a creare un account su Twitter? O... come si chiama quello dove si mettono i video?" Michael smise per qualche secondo di seguire il filo del discorso, concentrandosi solo sul dolce suono della voce del compagno.  
"Michael? Allora? Mi aiuti?" Sheen tornò al mondo reale con un ghigno stampato sul volto. "Ad una condizione." Ed un'idea malvagia in testa. "E quale sarebbe?" "Dovrai aprire anche un nuovo 'social' che va molto in voga ultimamente... sai, per stare al passo con i tempi!"   
"Beh sì, ha senso. Come si chiama?" "OnlyFans." "Ok, per me va bene. Mi aiuti tu a fare tutto?" "Volentieri David... molto volentieri."  
Michael era sicuro che un giorno David avrebbe avuto un altro valido motivo per odiare la tecnologia... e rimpiangere il suo profilo MySpace.


End file.
